


Baby, I'm Yours

by katiemorag



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiemorag/pseuds/katiemorag
Summary: Dan's parents are trying to set him up with their friend's daughter at a dinner, totally unaware that he's been sleeping with their waiter, Phil, for months.Basically PWP but with a little self-indulgent sprinkling of fluff





	

Dan rolls his eyes as his mum fixes his collar for the third time in the last five minutes earning a reproachful glare from his dad. He can’t quite bring himself to care at that particular moment, he really wants to be anywhere but this trying to hard to be upmarket restaurant. His mood doesn’t improve at all when the reason for their sudden meal out becomes apparent.  
His parents friends, Gina and Douglas, along with their daughter Sara are not his favourite people but he forces himself to smile politely as the sit down at the table and pretends not to notice that they have placed Sara next to him.

Once they are settled, ; Dan keeps his eyes on his menu purposely ignoring the glares he is getting from both his parents when he fails to engage Sara in conversation but their waiter’s all too familiar voice makes him jump and look up.

“Hello everyone, my name’s Phil and I’ll be your server tonight. Can I firstly take your drinks orders?” Smiles Phil, his smile softening and his eyes warming as his eyes meet Dan’s. 

Dan can’t quite believe that he forgot Phil worked here, but to be fair he was trying to avoid thinking about where he was as much as possible.

The others make their orders quickly clearly wanting to get rid of Phil so they can get back to socialising but they don’t take any notice that Dan stumbles over his order when Phil winks at him before he saunters back off and Dan really does try not to watch his arse as he walks away, he really does. 

Dan had met Phil a few months before at a mutual friend’s house party, they had both been trying to avoid their over-eager friends who were trying to goad them into dancing. They had spent the entire night in the kitchen talk before stumbling back to Phil’s flat where they continued to talk about anything and everything until Phil had leaned over to kiss Dan senseless mid-sentence and well, there wasn’t much more talking done that night. 

They had been seeing each other as much as they possibly could without Dan’s parents noticing since then, Phil had thankfully completely understood when Dan had explained his reluctance to tell his very conservative parents about his sexuality. He was now regretting not telling them as it became obvious that this dinner had been arranged to try and set him and Sara up. 

It seemed like an eternity of both sets of parents telling of their child’s wonderful achievements before Phil returned with their drinks and took their food orders; in between those ordering he sends Dan looks that he usually reserved for when they were alone in his room. Just Phil looking at him like that was enough to make Dan’s already tight jeans become slightly uncomfortable, Phil must have noticed his subtle shifting as he sent Dan a wicked grin and another wink before disappearing again. 

Dan nods at the appropriate times during the conversation without really listening to what was being said. It was not long after their orders had been taken when he feels a hand land high on this thigh making him jump and whip around to face the culprit. Sara looked him heatedly, it was clear as day what was on her mind but Dan found himself fighting the urge to gag at the thought of it. Dan’s mum had noticed his jump and looked down to where Sara’s hand rested on his thigh, she smiled proudly like she was doing something right.

“I think Dan and Sara are getting on very well.” She says to the rest of the table, Dan felt his face burn in shame but when he looks at Sara she seemed just as proud as his mum. 

He felt horror spread through him like ice when he realises that Phil stood at the other side of the table with their food. Phil smiles at him reassuringly as he understands that this wasn’t Dan’s choice and that he has no option but to go along with it; Phil’s smile makes Dan’s heart soar and his stomach go all fuzzy. He is so gone for this lanky idiot. 

Sara thankfully takes her hand off Dan’s thigh to eat her food; conversation thankfully stalls as they eat. 

In the time between them finishing their food and Phil returning to collect their plates, his mother remarks how good it would be to have Sara as a daughter-in-law prompting a whole conversation about how good a match they are and how lovely they would be together. The words swim around Dan like he’s underwater and they’re sharks waiting for him in the depths. 

Sara once again lays her hand on his thigh but this time it is even higher and dangerously close to his crotch. She seems pleased when he doesn’t move it, not realising he is frozen in shock. Phil notices his panic when he comes back to collect their plates, he waits until the rest of the table are ignoring him then nods to his left and mouths ‘bathroom’ at him; relief spreads over Dan like a warm wave. 

He waits until Phil leaves before excusing himself to the bathroom, carefully avoiding eye contact with anyone at the table. He is aware that Sara begins excitedly chattering as soon as he is three steps away from the table, not seeming to care that he is not yet outwith hearing distance. 

Dan gets to the bathroom to find it depressingly void of Phil but takes a moment to lean on the sink and take a deep breath. He had no idea this dinner was a setup, he feels dirty like he has cheated on Phil even though they have never confirmed if they’re serious or not. Dan came to terms with the fact he’s in love with Phil only a few weeks ago and was yet to tell him, he didn’t know if the older boy was interested in a relationship with him or not. He really hoped he was. 

Sometime when Dan was stuck in his head, Phil had entered the bathroom to find Dan bent over the sink and took a moment to appreciate the sight of his boy’s pretty arse in his tight little jeans. He had only just managed to contain himself when he had seen that girl’s hand stretched out beneath the tablecloth and quite clearly resting on Dan’s thigh, he would have been mad but Dan’s look of panic when she had done this reassured him no end that this wasn’t his fault.

Dan jumps as he feels large, warm hands settle on his hips and pull him back into a an equally warm body; he meets Phil’s eyes in the mirror and lets himself smile properly for the first time tonight.

“Hello love.” Phil says softly as he presses a tender kiss to that spot on Dan’s neck he knows drives him mad. 

“Hi,” Dan whispers back breathily allowing his body to sink back to into Phil’s and his head to drop onto his shoulder; “I’m sorry about that out there, I had no idea they were gon....” 

“Ssh Dan, I know, it’s ok.” Phil reassures Dan before he could get himself too worked up, he feels Dan’s shoulders sag in relief as he spoke. 

“I’m still sorry though.” Dan mumbles, he knew logically tonight wasn’t his fault but he still felt the need to apologise.

“It’s ok, stop worrying.” Phil says as he spins Dan around to face him.

Phil turns Dan’s face up to his and kisses him softly; kissing Dan was one of Phil’s favourite things to do. He was always so receptive, like now Dan’s arms wrapped around Phil’s shoulders and pulled him close as Phil’s arms done the same around Dan’s hips.

They parted after a few moments, Phil let his forehead rest against Dan’s making Dan hum quietly in happiness as he often did after kissing Phil (he wondered if he actually knew he did it but he didn’t bring it up in case he didn’t and he really didn’t want him to stop).

Suddenly, a wicked thought crosses Phil’s mind and made him grin down at Dan who looks up at him confused.

“What’s going through your head then?” He asks tilting his head adorably.

“I was thinking, what if I fucked you right here then sent you back out to your parents with my cum still dripping out of you?” Phil whispers in Dan’s ear, his hot breath sending shivers down his spine and his words making his cock jerk in his jeans.

“Oh god Phil, don’t say things like that!” Dan exclaims as he clings even tighter to Phil’s shoulders; Phil hardly ever swore anywhere but in bed and it drove Dan crazy. 

“But you like it when I do, don’t you baby?” Phil smiles as Dan’s head lolls back just as he knew it would, he seized his opportunity and latches his mouth low onto his neck just below his shirt collar.

Dan gasps and allows himself to be manhandled into one of the stalls, which Phil locks quickly behind him then presses Dan against the tiled wall making him hiss at the cold contact.

“Sorry baby.” Phil whispers against his neck as he kissed the sensitive and now bruised skin.

Dan couldn’t help the whine that escaped him at the endearment, ‘baby’ was a relatively new one that had slipped out a few weeks previous when they had been in bed but Dan had came immediately after Phil said it so it was safe to say he really enjoyed that one.

“Tell me what you want Dan.” Phil demands as he tantalisingly slowly does the buttons on Dan’s shirt, kissing each new bit of exposed flesh as it is revealed to him. 

“I want you, Phil please!” Dan whines as Phil latches onto his left nipple and pulls on his right harshly.

“I know that bit, tell me exactly what you want.” Phil says as he switches his mouth to Dan’s other nipple; he knows Dan gets off on hearing him talk dirty but the same can be said for him, he finds it adorable when Dan stumbles over his words as Phil is taking him apart.

“I want you to f...fu...fuck me!” Dan cries gripping Phil’s long hair as he delivers a harsh bite to a now very swollen nipple.

“Oh you do, do you?” Phil chuckles as Dan whines at the loss of his mouth when he stands up. 

“Yes, please Phil please!” Dan begs, Phil really can’t help himself when Dan begs like this; he knows that Dan thinks Phil is in charge but ultimately Phil would do anything the younger boy asked of him.

“Patience baby boy.” Phil hums, unbuttoning Dan’s jeans with one hand and pressing himself against Dan; Dan arches at the name and moans taking Phil by surprise.

“You really like being called that don’t you?” Phil asks, biting down on Dan’s ear and pressing his hand against Dan’s now straining cock.

“Yeah,” Dan whispers breathily in return, hardly able to focus on anything but Phil’s warm breath and pressing hand.

“So good for me aren’t you baby?” Phil smirks as Dan nods eagerly in reply, “turn around and face the wall for me.”

Dan seems reluctant to let go of his shoulders but is fast enough to comply when Phil raises his eyebrow at him. He presses himself against the wall thankful that his body heat has warmed it at least a little. His momentary relief at the warm wall is short lived as Phil pulls down his jeans and boxers in one go exposing him to the cool air of the room.

He hears Phil shuffling about behind him before he lets out a frustrated noise then suddenly Dan is being turned around again but this time to face the closed toilet then he is bent over at the waist completely exposing him to Phil, he clings to the porcelain bowl in anticipation of what is about to come. He must let out some sort of sound that he isn’t aware of because Phil strokes his bare ass cheek softly and hushes him. 

“It’s ok baby boy, I’m going to take good care of you but you gotta keep as quiet as you can ok? After all, anyone could come in.” Phil says against his skin, Dan can feel Phil’s grin at his last sentence; it does nothing but make Dan even harder. 

Dan expects to feel the firm touch of Phil’s fingers so jerks forward in surprise when he feels his tongue pressing against his entrance; Dan gasps as Phil flicks his tongue again and again in the way he knows drives Dan mad. They had only done this a few times but it had been clear that both had enjoyed it no end.

“Phil…” Dan gasps as Phil’s tongue slips inside him, his face pressed right up against his cheeks so he can feel his hot breath against his skin.

Phil hums from behind him, the action sending vibrations through Dan making him shudder and moan. He must be too loud as one of Phil’s hands tightens on his arse cheek warningly, Dan presses his face into his arm and bites down into his shirt sleeve trying not to let any sounds escape. He has to muffle a sob when Phil presses in even closer and his tongue delves deeper into him than it ever has before, they’ve never tried this in this position before but they surely will again. 

“Please Phil I’m gonna…” Dan says feeling the tell-tale curl of heat low in his stomach but whines when Phil flicks his tongue one last time before removing his mouth completely.

“Don’t whine Dan, you asked me to fuck you and that’s exactly what I’m going to do.” Phil says as he grasps Dan’s arse cheeks, digging his fingers in just enough to make Dan gasp.

“Yeah please.” Dan breathes needily, he jerks in surprise as a slick finger presses to his hole.

“I carry a little pack of lube everywhere with me now, never know when I meet a dirty little boy who needs a good fucking.” Phil says as he inserts another finger into Dan’s entrance, he expertly scissors his fingers then curls them to find that one spot he knows drives Dan wild. 

Dan tries to muffle his moans and gasps in his sleeve but it’s so hard when Phil’s fingers are playing with his prostate like that, he whines again when Phil removes his fingers and rearranges him once again so his front is pressed against the wall. He feels the familiar blunt tip of Phil’s cock pressing against his entrance, he presses back into him making his cock slip inside. 

The noise Phil makes at that moment is one of Dan’s favourites, it’s somewhere between a gasp and moan that he makes every time he slips inside Dan and he cannot get enough of it. Dan moans at Phil to move only a moment later, when Phil does so torturously slow he almost sobs. 

“What is it baby? You want it harder?” Phil says lowly in his ear, tongue licking at Dan’s ear as Dan sobs out a broken ‘yes’.

Phil pulls out almost completely before slamming back in hard making Dan jerk forward against the wall making his hands scramble for something to hold onto, Phil takes both Dan’s hands in one of his and holds them tight above his head as he bends Dan over slightly so he has easier access as they were only inches apart in height.

It was only a few hard thrusts later that Dan and Phil heard the main door to the toilets open and someone come in, Phil slammed into Dan even harder at this making Dan gasp. Phil quickly slapped a hand over Dan’s mouth making the younger boy arch his back, Phil knew exactly what this done to him.

“Daniel? Are you in here?” Came Dan’s dad’s voice from outside, making Dan stiffen in surprise.

“Say you’re feeling ill.” Phil tells him softly in his ear, removing his hand from his mouth and rewarding him with a stroke of his cock when he does as he’s told.

“Just hurry up. Sara wants to speak with you.” His dad says before the door opens again and they are once again alone.

“Such a good boy for me, aren’t you?” Phil whispers, Dan nods eagerly in answer; “They want you to go back out there and romance that girl, do you want to do that?”

Phil smiles in victory as Dan shakes his head so viciously he momentarily worries about whiplash.

“No, Phil no! I don’t want her, I just want you!” Dan says breathlessly.

“I know baby boy, you’re all mine; only mine.” Phil reassures, he notes that Dan whimpers when he says ‘mine’; that’s new.

Phil once again picks up his punishing pace but this time he strokes Dan’s cock in time with his thrusts, he soon feels Dan’s thighs begin to tremble, his gasps turn harsher and his hips begin to stutter; all tell tale signs that Dan is about to come. 

“You going to cum for me baby? You going to make me cum so you have to back out there and sit with that girl with my cum dripping from your pretty hole?” Phil says in Dan’s ear making him moan loudly clearly no longer caring if anyone is around to hear.

“Phil please, I’m gonna cum!” Dan gasps, he feels as if he could come this very second but it sends a thrill through him when he waits until Phil tells him to.

“Cum for me, baby boy.” Phil demands and on cue Dan tenses and spurts over his hand with a breathy moan of his name.

The feeling of Dan’s channel tightening around his cock and the sound of Dan saying his name as he cums sends Phil over the edge and he empties himself into Dan’s tight heat. He lets Dan catch his breath a little before slowly slipping out of him, watching transfixed as his cum seeps out a little over Dan’s reddened hole. In that moment, he’s never been so glad that after they got tested they decided to forgo condoms.

“You were so good for me baby.” Phil tells Dan as he lets him stand.

Phil takes his time cleaning Dan’s cum of his fingers with toilet roll, he then puts Dan’s clothes back to rights; kissing his hip gently in reassurance when the material of his boxers brushes over his sensitive cock.

Phil pulls Dan close for a hug and places a soft kiss to his forehead that makes Dan smile up at him.

“Did you mean it?” Dan asks embarrassed, his eyes falling to study his shoes.

“Did I mean what?” Phil asks, trying to rack his brains to figure out what Dan is referring to.

“When you said I was yours, only yours?” Dan’s voice lifts at the end of his sentence like he is trying not to let his voice break noticeably.

“Baby,” Phil lifts Dan’s head so his eyes meet his own so he can see the affection that Phil knows is shown there; “of course I meant it. You’re mine and I’m yours.” 

Dan face breaks into a wide smile that makes Phil grin at him in return. He kisses Dan softly but Dan pulls him closer and into a filthy kiss that makes his spent cock jerk in his jeans. 

“You got to get back, love.” Phil tells him as they part, he brushes Dan’s hair out his face and strokes his cheek hoping Dan knows that he wants nothing less than for Dan to go back to that table.

“I know.” Dan sighs, he is still kind of floating on Phil telling him that he’s his so he really can’t be blamed for the words that come tumbling out his mouth next.

“I love you.”

Phil stares at him wide eyed but doesn’t say anything, as the seconds tick by he begins to panic. 

Why did he have to go and ruin everything by saying that?

He can’t do anything right, can he?

Stupid. stupid . stupid.

Phil sees Dan start to panic and rushes to reassure him.

“Baby, stop panicking. I love you too.” Phil says, he does. He is so totally gone for this boy in a way he never could’ve predicted when he first met him in the kitchen at that party months ago.

“You do?” Dan asks, he sounds so genuinely surprised at the possibility that Phil could love him back that it breaks Phil’s heart a little.

“Of course I do, how could I not? I just didn’t expect you to be the first one to say it.” Phil confesses, he expected Dan to take a lot longer to open about something like that.

“Say it again, please.” Dan whispers, suddenly feeling breathless.

Phil rests his hand on Dan’s cheek and pulls him into a gentle kiss letting his other hand move from where it had been on Dan’s hips to the small of his back, stroking there reassuringly.

“I love you, Dan.” Phil says against his lips as they part making Dan smile warmly up at him, Phil doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of seeing Dan smile.

“I love you too, Phil.” Dan says back, his voice still breathy and stunned.

 

It takes them another good few minutes to tear themselves away from each other and exit the bathroom (only after they’d made sure they looked presentable). Phil returns to the waiters station to find wicked grins on his colleagues faces and receives a high five from one of them making him bark out a stunned laugh. Dan returns to his table, he is immediately set upon by his mum who fusses over his flushed cheeks and ‘feverish’ eyes but he knows for a fact that as soon as he gets home he’ll get a massive lecture about being in the toilet so long. Sara pets his arm in what she thinks is a soothing manner but it only puts him more on edge, he feels the need to flee but knows he can’t excuse himself again.

It is at the exact moment that Sara’s mother remarks about his flushed cheeks that Phil appears behind her with a glass of water that he passes over to Dan with a smirk that makes him shift slightly in his seat. He almost gasps out loud as he feels a little dribble of Phil’s cum slip out of him as he reaches up a little to take the glass. 

“You looked a little unwell.” He says in explanation before turning away again, Dan gulps down the water refusing to look away from Phil who has paused at the edge of the room to look back at him, he checks that no-one at Dan’s table is looking at him before he mouths ‘good boy’ at him. It takes all of Dan’s restraint not to choke on his water, Phil (the git) notices and just smirks before disappearing through the back.

“Are you alright, Dan?” Comes Sara’s voice from beside him jolting Dan back to focus.

“Fine, I’m fine.” Dan replies, he gets a look from his mother that tells him his answer has been to abrupt so he sends a completely false smile at Sara but she seems to brighten with it so he counts that as a win.

 

It is only a short while later that their party gather their things to leave. They pass Phil at the waiters station on their way out, Dan pauses just before then to pretend like he’s tying his shoe lace and is thankful when the others keep going. Dan finishes pretending when they disappear out his line of sight then walks up to stop next to Phil who smiles warmly down at him.

“Can I see you later?” Phil asks softly so no-one else can hear him.

“I’ll see if I can get out, depends if they’re coming back to ours.” Dan says, the way he spits out ‘them’ makes Phil chuckle.

“Alright, text me yeah?” 

Dan nods, he desperately wants to kiss Phil but knows he can’t.

“If you’re a good boy, I’ll eat you out until you cry later.” Phil whispers in his ear, Dan shudders at his words.

Phil notices the girl that had been dining with Dan coming back in to look for him so he subtly checks over his shoulder to make sure no-one is looking then grabs Dan’s bum in a tight hold.

“She’s looking for you so you better go but just remember who you belong to.” Phil says, tapping his bum as he lets go to make him move towards the door even though he clearly doesn’t want to go.

“I’m yours, Phil; you don’t have to worry about that.” Dan tells him before he walks to the door to meet Sara, happily noting that when he looks over his shoulder, Phil’s eyes are fixed on his ass; he mouths one word over his shoulder knowing that Phil will catch it.

‘Later’.

**Author's Note:**

> once again, title is shamelessly taken from the song i was listening to as i posted this (baby, i'm yours by the arctic monkeys) 
> 
> please let me know if you spot any mistakes!
> 
> pretty please let me know what you thought of it!


End file.
